


【立克】DIY

by Yu_wz



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】DIY

窗帘被拉得严严实实，房间里唯一的光源是墙壁上的白炽灯。

“嗯……啊……”

房间内青柠的味道和薄荷的味道混合在一起，赵立安用力吸了吸鼻子，像是要把空气中的薄荷味都给吸到身体里去。

如果仔细看，就会发现赵立安下身衣不蔽体，一只纤细的手抚慰着自己的性器，前端渗出清液，小腹上还有星星点点的白浊，让人想入非非。

“啊……Jack……”

赵立安忘情地喊着恋人的名字，两根手指在身后的小穴内抽插，穴内早就流出了液体，被赵立安的动作带到外面，整个画面好不淫靡。

“Jack……”

赵立安微微撑起身子去看坐在他对面的Alpha，Jack的脸上没有任何表情，然而身下鼓起的裤裆已经说明了Alpha此时此刻的状态。

赵立安的眼眶通红，透明液体若隐若现地挂在眼角，Jack听见他的呼唤，把目光从赵立安流着水的小穴移开，问道：“嗯？”

“Jack……我想要你……”

由于发情期的关系，赵立安的身上都泛着粉红，想要Jack赶紧插进来抚慰他是他现在脑海里的唯一想法，然而Jack只是看着他自慰，却没有任何要进来的意思。

赵立安当然知道这是为什么。

“Jack……你还在生气吗……”

Jack叹了口气，走到床边把赵立安抱在怀里，进入了发情期的身子在发烫，Jack放出薄荷味的信息素，闻到恋人的信息素味道，赵立安才稍微感觉好了一些。

赵立安今天跟着队里去出任务，结果赵立安不知道是因为太忙还是怎么的，忘了自己发情期的日子，出门又比较匆忙，抑制剂放在柜子上没拿。

任务的地点在酒吧，各种信息素的味道混在一起，Alpha的信息素又那么有侵略性，等赵立安发现事情不对劲的时候已经晚了。Jack到警局去接赵立安的时候也没笑，心里准备好的话在见到赵立安缩在椅子上的时候还是改了口：“乖，我来接你了。”

赵立安张开手臂被他拥入怀里，一路忍着火气把赵立安抱回家，把人放在床上后也没动，只恶趣味地提出让赵立安在他面前自慰的要求。

只想快点度过发情期的赵立安只好照做，可在他射过一轮以后，他发现Jack还是没有任何要动作的想法。不得不说Jack的耐性真的很好，赵立安一下子觉得自己很是委屈，毕竟在任务期间突然进入发情期这种事情也不是他想要的，可他不敢开口控诉，只得由着Jack。

“别生气了好不好……”

赵立安把手指抽出来，整个人被Jack拥在怀里，被信息素包围着，眼泪一下子就下来了：“我下次会乖乖带好抑制剂的……你不要生气了好不好嘛，Jack。”

Jack叹了口气，把赵立安抱得更紧，身下的硬挺抵着赵立安的腿，他看了一眼赵立安白皙的脖子，低下头在脖颈处啃咬着。

面对赵立安，他怎么可能气得起来？他只是在气自己，没能及时赶到赵立安的身边，没能提醒赵立安要拿抑制剂。他忽然觉得自己有些失职。

就这么温存了一会儿，情潮又涌了上来，赵立安的脸颊通红，他推了推Jack，小声道：“Jack……我想要……”

Jack还是很清楚地记得现在赵立安还处于发情期的。他脱下自己的衣服，搂着赵立安吻，青柠味和薄荷味在两人之间爆开，赵立安仰着头承受着Jack的亲吻，双手情不自禁地搂住了Jack的后背。

一吻结束，Jack又亲了亲赵立安红扑扑的脸颊，把赵立安的手从自己的背上拿下来，换了个方向低头含住了赵立安的性器。

Jack硬起的性器打在赵立安的脸颊，赵立安吞了吞口水，张嘴把Jack的性器给纳入了口中，Jack忍不住闷哼了一声，舌头舔过赵立安性器的柱身，一只手在赵立安的囊袋下按摩着，另一只手也没闲着，顺着臀线往下移，手指慢慢地滑入小穴之中。

赵立安的后穴早已泥泞不堪，刚才赵立安自己玩过，那儿很轻易地就接受了Jack的几根手指，眼见赵立安的性器隐隐有要射的趋势，Jack吞吐的动作便越来越快，赵立安被爽得扭了扭腰，嘴里还含着Jack的性器，只能发出几声呜咽。

口水从赵立安的嘴角溢出来，赵立安努力地舔过Jack性器的柱身，微微抬起身子为Jack做着深喉，尽管他自己很是难受，但赵立安觉得这是哄Jack最好的方式了。

赵立安的性器方才已经被他自己玩得接近高潮，不需怎么动作，赵立安便猛地缩紧了小腹，在Jack的嘴里射了出来。他吐出Jack的性器喘息着，前面是爽了，可赵立安的后面还是空虚的。

Jack从他身上下来，抬起赵立安的腿搭到自己的肩膀上，性器抵着柔软的穴口，但就是不进去。

赵立安急了，后穴的空虚感越发明显，甚至还有些瘙痒。他扭了扭腰，催促道：“Jack……进来……”

但Jack明显没打算就这么进去。他微微压下身子，轻声问：“进来干什么？”

赵立安咬了咬下唇，他就知道Jack不会这么容易放过自己，总是让他在床上说一些平时说不出口的话，但偏偏他又很吃这一套。

“嗯……Jack……进来，操我。”

赵立安放下腿在Jack的腰上讨好的蹭了蹭，柔声道。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“Jack……”

“不对，换一个。”

“嗯……哥哥？”

“再换一个。”

赵立安的眼珠转了转。他的脑海里冒出一个称呼，但是害羞如他怎么可能会说得出口？Jack观察着他的表情，微微地往后退了退。

看着Jack傲人的性器离自己的穴口又远了一分，穴内的瘙痒再也抑制不住，赵立安咬了咬牙，开口道：“老公……求你，操我……”

空气中猛地爆开一股薄荷味，Jack扶着自己的性器顶进去，俯下身去吻赵立安，把赵立安的呻吟都堵在了嘴里。

“嗯……啊、老公……”

Jack猛烈地抽插着，终于得到满足的后穴紧紧地吸着Jack的性器，赵立安张开嘴呻吟，他是个很会看眼色的人，这会儿得了趣喊得也更欢。

性器擦着敏感点过去，赵立安的眼角微微泛红，Jack俯下身子在赵立安的胸口吮吸着，本就敏感的乳头在发情期更是经不住挑逗，很快便立了起来。不知道为什么最近赵立安的胸部有着微微的隆起，Jack一吸他的乳头他就受不住，只能在Jack身下软糯糯地呻吟。

“嗯……老公……别吸了……”

Jack闻言松开他的乳头，身下的动作没停，顶得赵立安娇喘连连。他看着红肿的乳头，重重地顶了一下：“宝宝，我们要个孩子好不好。”

赵立安被他突然的问话弄得愣了愣，而后又认真地思考了一下，在Jack的耳边轻声道：“好。”

生殖腔被微微的顶开，Jack又低下头去在赵立安的胸前吮吸，赵立安的呼吸变得急促起来，他觉得他的胸口有些胀痛，连忙推了推Jack的头：“别吸了……嗯……好疼……”

Jack又吸了几下，而后准备松开嘴时，嘴里却涌入了一小股的液体，赵立安尖叫了一声，后穴猛地缩紧，Jack倒吸了一口冷气，拍了拍赵立安的屁股：“乖，别夹那么紧。”

他松开赵立安的乳头，发现那一处红缨竟然在缓缓地流着乳白的液体。Jack愣了愣，赵立安却已经先一步捂住了自己的脸。

被恋人操到产乳什么的真是太羞耻了。

Jack轻笑一声，一下子顶进了生殖腔，抽插了数十下后开始成结。

“宝宝，乖，把手拿开，我不会嫌弃你的。”

他把赵立安的手移开，轻轻地吻了吻赵立安的脸，Jack看着赵立安害羞的脸颊，没忍住调笑道：“宝宝，你好可爱。”

“嗯……你不要再说了啦……”

在射出精液的前一刻，Jack吻住了赵立安的唇，问道。

“宝宝，嫁给我好不好。”

赵立安推了推他的胸膛，把头扭到另一边去。

“我怎么可能拒绝你嘛……”

他舔了舔嘴唇，感受着Jack的液体一点点灌满了自己的生殖腔，往前凑了凑，头靠在Jack的肩膀上。

“我人都是你的了。”

Jack抱紧了赵立安，在高潮中与他交换了一个黏腻的吻。

FIN.


End file.
